


Five Nights At The SMP

by thatisillogical



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatisillogical/pseuds/thatisillogical
Summary: Welcome to the Dream Smp please enjoy your stay and leave a good review :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

-Hello? Hello? Uh um, I needed to leave a message for you to help you both on your first night-

Hello! Come all! Come all! With the grand opening of the Dream Smp with all your favorite characters! There are many variations of all kinds of locations so come all and enjoy the fine shows and parties!


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two young night guards spend their first messing about hopefully that won't affect anything :)

There was a sigh in the room

Ranboo: What is your problem now?

Tommy: Oi Don't be sarcastic with me but since you asked, we need a job really soon because the -female dog- of a landlord has given us the final warning for rent

Ranboo: Well I think I already found a solution, here

Ranboo had handed a newspaper to Tommy who scoffed

Tommy: How is this supposed to help us?

Ranboo: Read the paper

Tommy looked at the paper carefully on the newspaper it read

Come on Come all to the grand opening of the Dream SMP! 

Ranboo: Keep reading

Tommy: Shut up

Tommy read more until it came to the job listing

Tommy: Holy- 15 pounds an hour?! And it's five days per week so that would be...

He started doing the math in his head

Ranboo: four-hundred and fifty per week for each

Tommy glared at him

Tommy: Smart-arse-

Ranboo: I mean we should call there's the number right there

Tommy: Well why don't you call while I read the rest?

Ranboo: On it!

Ranboo went to go call for the job

Tommy kept reading but it just seemed a little iffy fifteen pounds for a business that had just opened and for a simple job, he knew he was told to be aware of what he was getting himself into before he had left Pogtopia, a year later he was accompanied by Ranboo who needed a place to stay to get away from all the drama. Tommy read something else in the newspaper as Ranboo came back

Tommy: R-Ranboo

Ranboo: Yeah? Is something wrong?

Tommy pointed to a section of the paper, all of their friends had been pronounced dead due to a bombing, they were the only people left from their group of friends.

Ranboo covered his mouth in shock and went to the other room.

Tommy teared up a little before immediately wiping the tears away trying to be the big man he was.  
.  
Ranboo was writing it down trying not to get the page wet but he had already failed at doing that.

Ranboo: Tommy w-we have to get ready the interview is at five

Tommy: For -Goodness- sake! we just learned our -flipping- friends and family are dead! We're not ready for this!

Ranboo: Tommy we're going to be homeless if we don't go

Tommy sighed and sniffled

Tommy: Alright alright but you should probably do most of the talking

Ranboo nodded

Ranboo: Let's get dressed into proper clothing

Tommy nodded and agreed

it took them thirty minutes to get ready, Ranboo helped Tommy tie his tie before they went off, they paid for an uber and sat quietly, although that uber gave them quite good advice for the interview they were willing to use anything to get them this job. After a very long hour, they had gotten the job and they start the next week, they'd get their uniform when they came in. Ranboo and Tommy were ecstatic, now they could pay their rent in just one week!

The rest of the week flew by just like that and here they are putting on their uniforms

Tommy: Pfft why the (he double hockey sticks) is their logo a stupid smiley face 

Ranboo shivered, it reminded him of someone it reminded him of Dream.

Tommy seemed a little excited surprisingly

Tommy: Come on Ranboo let's go!

Tommy had run out the door forgetting his work coat, Ranboo picked it up before he left and had to catch up to Tommy to give him his coat before continuing off to their first night to work.

The phone started ringing

The both of them seemed confused and looked at each other

Hello? Hello? Uh um, I needed to leave a message for you to help you both on your first night I actually worked in there before you before this place became a very big hit

Tommy immediately felt off because they thought the place just opened how could there have been a night guard before them,

I'm just finishing up my last day so there isn't too much to worry about but let's just get on with helping you both on your first week here, but first I have to read this introduction because of the legal stuff you know, so welcome to Dream SMP entertainment where all the fun is at for all kids and adults that are around and Dream SMP entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. Yeah yeah yeah it may not sound good but there isn't anything to be anxious about, oh and uh the animatronics tend to get a bit worked up during the night I mean they sing, dance, and serve all day so I don't really blame them it's been over twenty years of this old business, oh wait forget that but they must be tired of this but we should show a little respect right? Oh and uh they tend to roam around during the night I mean if I was them I would get tired of standing there too so no need to fret they used to be allowed to roam during the day well..until a bite that happened around ten years ago but besides that fact now with your safety if you see them just close the doors or turn on the lights and if that doesn't work you could pretend to be an empty suit or an endoskeleton although..both would lead to death so yeah don't do that. The first day should fly by check the hall's lights cameras don't use too much power so on I'll check on you tomorrow, goodnight

The phone call ended

Tommy: That was -flipping- weird

Ranboo: Agreed

Ranboo looked at Tommy and tried to fix his hair but it resulted in Tommy smacking his hand away

Tommy: What in the bloody -h e double hockey sticks- do you think you're doing?

Ranboo: Your hair is out of place

Tommy: So?!

Ranboo: So just let me fix it

Tommy: No

Ranboo tried again and Tommy avoided

Ranboo: Come on just let me fix it!

Tommy: No!

Tommy kept avoiding him and Ranboo chased him just to fix his hair and eventually did, Tommy got very annoyed.

Tommy mumbled 'your a prick'

Ranboo: Yeah I know but we need to check the cam- oh my god-

Ranboo ran to shut the door and Tommy looked over as Ranboo turned the light on

Classic Karl: H-H1yA K1D2 D0 j00 waNT s0mE P-p122a

Tommy was frightened

Tommy: No! Go the -frick- away!

Classic Karl was laughing and his voice sounded glitchy.

He eventually went away and Ranboo opened the door

Tommy: Why open the door?? Can't we just keep it closed?!

Ranboo: We need to conserve power and we need to check the cams

Tommy went and checked the cams

Tommy: What in the bloody -h e double hockey sticks-

Tommy was looking at the smaller stage and there was a cat animatronic there

Ranboo: That one kind of looks like Ant

Tommy agreed

Tommy: So what do we do now?

Ranboo: I guess we just watch them?

Tommy: Ew! What the -flip- is that?!

Tommy pointed to what seemed to be like a moldy muffin

Tommy: They said the place just opened how in the -h e double hockey sticks- is that moldy now!

Ranboo: Maybe it's fake?

Tommy went over to it and took a closer look before gagging

Tommy: Nope nope definitely real!

Ranboo:..I don't think we should throw it out

Tommy: Why the -h e double hockey sticks- not?!

Ranboo: It just doesn't feel right..

Tommy gagged more nearly puking

Ranboo: Here I'll find some water

Tommy: Oh no don't you even think about going out there with those things there

Ranboo: Oh god we haven't checked on them!

Tommy looked at the cams and saw that classic Ant was gone, Tommy then checked the left hall camera 

Tommy: Shut the door SHUT THE DOOR RANBOO NOW-

Ranboo went over and quickly shut the door and they heard the banging and soon heard ear piercing noise at the window, classic Ant had scratched the window out of frustraction.

Tommy: -Gosh dang it-

Ranboo looked at Tommy

Ranboo: Do you know what time it is?

Tommy checked the clock

Tommy: It's three a clock we have three more hours of this -heck- hole

Tommy checked the cams again

Tommy: It seems the woman is gone

Ranboo: Tommy she isn't just a 'woman' remember what the guy said on the phon-

Tommy: Well I don't care

Ranboo sighed

Tommy:..Sorry I should take into consideration

Ranboo gave Tommy a hug

Ranboo: We'll have time to mourn soon..hopefully

Tommy teared up

Tommy: I just can't believe all our friends are dead..

Ranboo nodded

Tommy wiped his tears again

Tommy: I'm not gonna cry like a -cat- after all I'm a big man!

-In the main stage-

Classic Karl: h3y d032'n7 7h@ 533M pH4MIl4R 4n7..?

Classic Ant nodded a little

Classic Ant: Even though they both seem to be children

Tommy heard that

Tommy: Oi! I am a big man you hear me you -flickers-

Ranboo: I mean he's right-

Tommy: OH DON'T YOU -flipping- START WITH ME YOU PIECE OF -crap- I'LL -flipping- STAB YOUR PARENTS-

Ranboo: Aren't we technically orphens?

Tommy teared up again but didn't want to cry because he was a big man

Ranboo hugged him again

Ranboo: There there..⍑ᒷ||

Ranboo covered his mouth a little, he was a little stressed out

Tommy looked at him

Tommy: We should get through the rest of the night so we can go home

it was five am now

Tommy shut the left door since one of them was coming, then they heard the godly chime of six am

Tommy: Thank god

Ranboo let out a relieved sigh

Tommy took off his work hat,

Tommy: We can finally go home

Ranboo: And hopefully get enough rest for tomorrow

Tommy groaned

Tommy: Do we have to?

Ranboo nodded as they walked out of the establisment, it was raining so they hurried back home to get a well rest sleep

Night one completed 

"Ey man..we missed you"


End file.
